Crepusculo a mi manera
by Daiana Cullen
Summary: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Que hacen ellos Aquí?...Mejor dicho… ¿Que hago yo aquí?... ¡O por Dios!...Vamos…Respira Daiana…solo estas en la Saga Crepúsculo…esto es de los mas normal…pasa todos los días ¿O me equivoco? ¿Que pasaría si una fan estaría en la Saga Crepúsculo?... ¿Cambiarían un pocos las cosas?
1. ¿Que hago yo aqui?

**Crepúsculo a mi manera**

**Sumary:** ¿Donde estoy? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Que hacen ellos Aquí?...Mejor dicho… ¿Que hago yo aquí?... ¡O por Dios!...Vamos…Respira Daiana…solo estas en la Saga Crepúsculo…esto es de los mas normal…pasa todos los días ¿O me equivoco?¿Que pasaría si una fan estaría en la Saga Crepúsculo?... ¿Cambiarían un pocos las cosas?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, ni me pertenecen, ni los lugares y tampoco algunas frases, son de SM…solo la trama es mía, tampoco me beneficio monetariamente…si así fuera…. ¡seria demasiado feliz!...

….y blah…blah…blah…XD…

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Que hago Aquí?**

**Pov: Daiana**

_How did we get here, When I used to know you so well, But how did we get here, I think I know…._

Cantaba unas de mis canciones preferidas, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Hoy era uno de mis días preferidos, era domingo, pero lo extraño era que estaba todo tranquilo, siempre había que hacer algo, y hoy no, hoy solo no había que hacer nada, eso me pareció muy extraño.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, me recosté sobre mi cama, mis padres dormían, así que apague la canción, me quite los auriculares, deje mi celular a un lado y me dispuse a leer otra vez uno de mis libros favoritos. Busque en mi mesita de luz los libros de la Saga Crepúsculo, ¿pero cual leer?. Luego de un tiempo, decidí, y me recosté de nuevo en mi cama, para leer Eclipse.

_Hemos llegado a casa, Bella Durmiente. Hora de despertarse…_Leí para mis adentros la frase, estaba por la escena en que Edward y Bella volvían de visitar a la madre de Bella en Phoenix, y ahora tendrían que enfrentarse con Charlie. Seguí leyendo algunos párrafos más, pero mi lectura fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Siempre he tenido dolores de cabeza, así que no me preocupe y seguí con lo que estaba. Luego de unos minutos, no se muy bien cuantos, el dolor persistía y cada vez aumentaba la intensidad, así que deje mi libro al lado mío y me propuse a dormir, talvez así ya no me dolería mas.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré toda enredada en mis sabanas, así que me destape rápidamente, siempre acostumbro a taparme hasta la cabeza cuando dispongo dormirme, no me molesta, ni tampoco me falta el aire, así que no me preocupe por la situación, y me levante y dirige hacia el baño.

Me mire al espejo , y mi cara estaba un poco ruborizada, a causa del calor de las sabanas, así que abrí el grillo y me moje un poco la cara con agua bien fría. Aun seguía el dolor insoportable en mi cabeza, me estaba empezando a enfadar, por fin un día en que no tengo que hacer algo y este dolor de cabeza impertinente me viene a arruinar la tarde.

Trate de tranquilizarme, si no seria peor, así que me puse a cepillarme el pelo , siempre me tranquilizaba hacer esto, así que supuse que me calmaría, pero me equivoque. Me empecé a desesperar , así que inspire aire, y me puse un poco de rimel en las pestañas, cosa que es un poco incoherente , ya que no iba a salir a ninguna parte, pero siempre me gustaba verme bien , además verme decentemente en el espejo , no como una loca , ayudaba a mi estado de animo.

Salí del baño y mis padres seguían durmiendo placidamente, me parecio extraño , ya que ellos se despertaban cuando sentían que me levantaba de la cama y me preguntaban que necesitaba, pero esta vez no lo hicieron, sin mas atravesé de vuelta el comedor y living y volví a mi habitación.

Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama y mire el reloj, eran las 6:20 hs…eso quería decir que solo había dormido una hora, que para mi había sido una eternidad.

Me puse los auriculares, y seleccione la canción Decode de Paramore.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_

_Not this time…_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi mama, pestañee rápidamente para pasar los efectos de Morfeo (dios del sueño).

- Daiana, ya esta preparado el te, ven vamos – me llamo mi madre, aun confundida un poco, hasta que por fin me despabile. No estábamos acostumbrados a cenar, siempre tomábamos un te con galletitas, facturas, masitas, etc.

Me senté a la mesa y allí estaba mi taza de te con leche, que dentro tenia copos y además había galletitas. Me dispuse a comer, talvez era hambre, así que al terminar, me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación para dormir.

Entre a mi habitación y me un short de Jean y una musculosa blanca, puse en mi reproductor de DVD la película de Amanecer.

Comencé a ver la película, y me empecé a reír de los discursos de los invitados en la boda de Edward y Bella.

Y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el techo blanco de mi habitación y cerré de nuevo mis ojos, pero unas manos me sacudieron suavemente por los hombros y desperté asustada.

Vi a un chico rubio de ojos azules, confundida me levante rápidamente, y vi que no era un chico común, era Mike Newton. Si estaba soñando, solo que era extraño, normalmente no soñaba con Mike, así que me dirigí de nuevo a la cama y cerré los ojos.

- Vamos chica, ¿no piensas despertar jamás? – Mike me dijo un poco molesto.

Bien, al parecer el maldito sueño no me dejaba en paz, así que le tire un almohadón al Mike de mi sueño.

- ¡Ouch! – Se quejo – ¿no te parece que tendrías que ser mas amable con la persona que te salvo?

¿Salvar? …¿salvar de que?. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me encare a Mike y...

- ¡AHHHH! – grite fuertemente, realmente ¡el estaba allí!

-¿siempre acostumbras a despertarte tan alterada? – dijo destapándose los oídos.

- Supongo, depende del sueño que haya tenido en la noche – dije con desconfianza - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – pregunte un tanto temerosa.

- ¿tu habitación? - pregunto dubitativo y a la vez burlón – chica, tu si que estas confundida.

Bien, me desespero, como quiere que no este confundida, si el siendo uno de los personajes de mi libro favorito esta en carne y hueso en frente de mi.

Carraspeo un poco la garganta, llamándome la atención y sacándome de mis pensamientos, y fije mis ojos marrones sobre el.

- estas confundida, estas en mi habitación – dijo algo temeroso por mi reacción.

- Claro y tú eres el conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas- dije sarcásticamente y con un enojo evidente.

- Chica, vamos cálmate – me dijo, riéndose entre dientes, por mi sarcasmo – Hoy en la mañana te encontré, junto con mi madre en la calle desmayada, entonces te trajimos aquí a mi casa.

Augue un grito de asombro en mi garganta, y recorrí con mis ojos en la habitación en donde me encontraba, realmente esta no era mi habitación, esta era de un color azul apagado con algunos libros y objetos de futbol, y ni rastros de pósters de Twilight….así que realmente estaba en la habitación de Mike.

Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana y vi todos bosques, grandes e inmensos que se perdían por el cielo.

¡ O por Dios, Estoy en Forks!

¿Seria apropiado gritar?...seguramente me tratarían como una loca y me mandarían a un manicomio, así que lo más seguro es seguir la corriente, si eso, el plan era este, por ahora:

1- Tranquilizarme para que no me manden a un loquero.

2- No decir cosas que tal vez ellos no sepan.

3 - No gritar.

4- No decir: ¡o por Dios, estoy en Forks!... ¡si! … ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!... ¿donde estarán los Cullen y los lobos?...y demás cosas que duden de mi salud mental.

5 - Averiguar como estuve aquí, y como me encontró Mike y su madre.

6- Conocer a mis personajes preferidos y reformar un poco la historia para que sea un poco mas alocada …

Bien, al menos lo ultimo seria para después…

- ¿Ya estas un poco mas tranquila? – Me dijo paciente Mike, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Si, gracias – dije ruborizada, al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-Esta bien ven, vamos a almorzar – me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Inspire hondo y dirigí hacia lo que iba suceder, no sabia bien que decir, ni tampoco muy bien que hacer, pero me infundí valor y me dirigí a cambiar la historia, a hacer Crepúsculo a mi manera…o al menos a comer ahora lo que la madre de Mike había cocinando.

* * *

**Nota: Hola! **

**Como están? …**

**Soy un poco nueva en esto, así que perdón por todos los errores que cometí, espero que les guste mi historia, y bueno déjenme algún Review…para saber que les pareció…**

**Acepto cualquier critica o sugerencia por hacer, estaré actualizando pronto, talvez sábado por la noche…acepto tomates o cualquier cosa XD**

**Pero espero que acepten mi fanfic y recuerden soy un poco nueva así que ténganme paciencia ….por favor déjenme un Review...al menos para decir: Te leo XD…eso me infunde valor para seguir la historia **

**Gracias por todo y por molestarse a leer, besotes! …y nos vemos pronto…**

**PDTA: contestare los Reviews…que me escriban en estas notas ….**

**Besos Vampiriicos Daiana **


	2. Conociendo a los Newton's

**Crepúsculo a mi manera**

**Sumary:** ¿Donde estoy? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Que hacen ellos Aquí?...Mejor dicho… ¿Que hago yo aquí?... ¡O por Dios!...Vamos…Respira Daiana…solo estas en la Saga Crepúsculo…esto es de los mas normal…pasa todos los días ¿O me equivoco?¿Que pasaría si una fan estaría en la Saga Crepúsculo?... ¿Cambiarían un pocos las cosas?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, ni me pertenecen, ni los lugares y tampoco algunas frases, son de SM…solo la trama es mía, tampoco me beneficio monetariamente…si así fuera…. ¡seria demasiado feliz!...

….y blah…blah…blah…XD…

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los Nwton's  
**

Me dirigí a la cocina de los Newton's, junto con Mike pisándome los talones, literalmente…

- Lo siento, perdona – dijo Mike rápidamente, apenado.

- No, no me dolió – mentí con una sonrisa falsa. Nunca me había sabido mentir, y esta no era la excepción; no es que nunca haya mentido, siempre mentía, pero el problema era que la gente no me creía, la expresión de mi cara siempre me delataba.

- Veo que no eres muy buena mintiendo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona y yo fruncí mi seño , no me había causado gracia, sabia que no sabia mentir pero no me gustaba que me traten como bufón – Era broma, vamos, ¿ te dijeron alguna vez que tienes un muy mal genio? – me dijo en broma.

- No, la verdad que no, lo siento – dije apenada.

- Bien, basta de disculpas, ven vamos a almorzar – dijo y me guío hacia la cocina.

La cocina no era muy grande, allí se encontraba la madre de Mike preparando los platos, al percatarse de nuestra presencia, vino hacia nosotros y abrazo a su hijo y me brindo una sonrisa calurosa.

- ¡O gracias al cielo que estas bien! …! ¡Estábamos muy preocupada por ti! …cuando te encontramos estabas desmayada, Forks no es digamos un pueblo peligroso…pero niña siempre tienes que tener cuidado, ¿Qué hacías a altas horas de la noche por las calles?- dijo la madre de Mike preocupada.

¿Que se supone que le diría?... _En realidad señora no se muy bien lo que paso, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, porque se supone que ustedes están en mi libro, un libro por el cual hicieron una película y son muy famosos, además se su futuro, ¿Y usted sabe que los famosos Cullen son vampiros y que unos de ellos, Edward, muchas veces se tentó a beber la sangre de su hijo, por las inadecuadas insinuaciones de el hacia Bella ?..._Ok, eso sonaría demasiado, ¿Cómo decirlo?...demente.

- En realidad, no me acuerdo de mucho…además no acostumbro a salir de noche, señora – al menos era verdad, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba allí.

- Bueno, tranquila, no te esfuerces por recordar, por ahora ven y come algo – me dijo amorosamente mientras me guiaba a la mesa, me acomode en la silla que me indico, Mike se sentó en frente mío y su madre se acomodaba a mi izquierda mientras servia en nuestros platos una porción de pasta con salsa, y empezamos a almorzar.

- Niña, cuéntanos un poco de ti, ahora que pienso no sabemos ni tu nombre – me dijo amablemente, mientras que Mike me infundía una sonrisa de aliento.

- Pues… me llamo Daiana, tengo casi 15 años y soy de Argentina – dije con una sonrisa, mientras que por dentro tenia temor por no saber muy bien que explicarles, siempre me asusto no saber como actuar.

- ¿Argentina?... ¡wow! ¡queda demasiado lejos! – dijo un muy sorprendido Mike.

- Realmente es muy lejos, pero… ¡sabes hablar un perfecto ingles! – me felicito la madre de Mike.

¿Ingles?...realmente esto era extraño… ¡para ellos estaba hablando ingles!... solo sabia lo básico, lo que te enseñaba la escuela, además ni siquiera tenia notas altas en la asignatura , solo tenia 7, eso quiere decir que solo me alcanzaba para aprobar y no llevarme la materia. Y aquí estaba yo…asombrada y por que me de un colapso mental.

- _Vamos, respira… y responde, ellos te están esperando – _me dijo mi conciencia.

- Pues…gracias…eh ido a una academia – dije mi mentira con una sonrisa, para que se viera más real.

- ¿Y conoces a alguien por aquí?...¿tienes algún familiar?...¿porque razón viniste hasta aquí, que queda demasiado lejos? – Me abatallo con preguntas un Mike muy ansioso.

_En realidad Mike conozco a todos, y se todas sus vidas …_Bien no era una respuesta muy correcta de mi parte.

- Pues si, conozco a los Cullen – dije indiferente…que en realidad por dentro estaba gritando de alegría, por lo que acaba de decir.

- ¿Los Cullen?... ¿Que son tus amigos? – dijo Mike un tanto molesto, a causa de los celos.

- Pues…- ¿yo su amiga?...no en realidad, era su admiradora…pero no podría decir eso… - Soy familiar de ellos – dije sonriente.

- ¿Que parentesco tienes con ellos? – dijo Mike con rabia.

- Yo….yo…soy la hermana de Edward – dije sonriente.

_- Eso ya quisieras tu Daiana_ – dijo mi estupida conciencia interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Queee? – dijo Mike con un enojo que me dio miedo.

- ¿De enserio, cariño? – me dijo con una sonrisa amable la madre de Mike, mientras que observaba confundida a su hijo por su anterior reacción.

- Eh…si…soy su hermana biológica… - dije sonriente y orgullosa por mi ingeniosa y rápida respuesta que tuve.

- Pues entonces te tendríamos que llevar con los Cullen, ellos seguro estarán muy preocupados por ti – me dijo la madre de Mike, mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa, ya que ya habíamos terminado de almorzar.

- Eso seria muy amable de su parte – dije agradecida, ya que los libros , ahora que lo pensaba, no especificaban muy bien en donde quedaba la casa.

- Pues, entonces lo haremos – dijo la madre de Mike, mientras que a su hijo estaba por quedar en coma por la rabia, esto me causo gracia y tuve que fingir tos para que no vieran mi risa.

- Pero antes, te prestare algunas de mis ropas de cuando era joven, ya que estas con esa ropa y veo que te estas por enfermar – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba mi pijama, que consistía en el short de Jean y la musculosa blanca, que tenia cuando me iba dormir…y ahora que lo decía me hacia demasiado frío, que hasta tenia los labios morados – Ya te traigo la ropa, quédate aquí, Mike ven y ayúdame – dijo yéndose con su hijo a las habitaciones.

Me quede en el sofá, mientras veía por una de las ventanas como caía la lluvia furiosamente sobre el pavimento, jamás me había gustado los días de frío, me gustaba que lloviera pero solo cuando no hacia frío, creo que en esto me disgustaba Forks. Seguro que mi amiga Kerly, estaría contenta de estar aquí ya que además de amar la Saga Crepúsculo adora estos días, le gusta el otoño…ahora que pensaba en ella la extrañaba, hacia muchos días no la veía, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabia que podía contar con ella…a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, por que ella tenia 19 y yo casi 15, siempre nos llevábamos bien y nos tratábamos como hermanas. Y allí me quede recordándola, cuando escuchábamos los nocturnos de Chopin, o cuando un día me presto sus Converse y luego no tenia que ponerse, ya que ella siempre andaba de zapatillas y rara vez se ponía tacos, solo para fiestas; o cuando veíamos a las demás de nuestras amigas bailar en las fiestas, mientras que nosotras preferíamos quedarnos a charlar ya que no nos gustaba, o todas esas noches cuando nos quedábamos despiertas hablando de la Saga…

- Toma hermosa, aquí tienes… - Me distrajo la madre de Mike, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras me extendía unos Jeans con una camiseta y un pulóver, y también una cazadora – La cazadora es de Mike ya que no tengo una, te va a ir un poco grande pero solo es para pasar el frío – me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- No importa, ¡gracias! – dije agradecida mientras sonreí cariñosamente a Mike y a su madre.

- No, es nada Daiana, ven vamos y cámbiate – me dijo la mujer, mientras me guiaba al baño.

- Gracias – dije nuevamente, mientras entraba al baño. Allí me cambie de ropa, me mire en el espejo y acomode un poco mi cabello, tendría que estar un poco presentable para hablar con los Cullen… ¡ Por Dios iba a ir a hablar con los Cullen! … ¡El sueño de mi vida! …. ¿Que les diría?...tendría que decirles la verdad… además seguro que Edward leería mi mente, entonces seria en vano ocultarlo… también no me gustaría mentirles…

Mientras pensaba como actuar, fui interrumpida por un par de golpes en la puerta, así que me acomode, me vi por última vez en el espejo, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis dos anfitriones mirándome como un extraterrestre.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dije desconfiada, acaso… ¿ya se habían dado cuenta de mi mentira?

_- Por supuesto, idiota, mientes pésimamente_ – dijo mi mal educada conciencia

- No, no sucede nada, cariño, solo nos preocupábamos porque tardabas mucho- dijo la madre de mi Mike viéndome extrañada.

- Pensábamos que te habías caído en el inodoro – dijo Mike burlándose de mi, pero a la vez con cariño.

_- Vez conciencia, tu eres la idiota_ – le conteste burlona a mi conciencia.

- No, solo me quede pensando – dije apenada.

- Oh pues bien, vamos Mike te llevara con tu familia – dijo sonriente guiándome a la puerta.

- Gracias señora, por todo – dije sinceramente mientras le daba un abrazo para despedirme de la madre de Mike.

- No fue nada, espero que vengas a visitarnos seguido – dije la mujer devolviéndome el abrazo.

Claro, lo hare – y me dirigí junto con Mike a su auto, mientras que el arrancaba su automovil.

En el camino, Mike me preguntaba algunas costumbres Argentinas, les conté algunas, como por ejemplo que saludamos con un beso en el cachete hasta desconocidos...

- ¡Eso es un asco! – dijo Mike haciendo una mueca y yo me reí entre dientes.

- Pues para nosotros no lo es, si no saludas, quedas como mal educado – dije con una sonrisa.

Me pregunto cuales eran mis hobbies, que tipo de música escuchaba, cuales eran las películas que amaba… y cuales aborrecía…

- Pues amo la película Saga Crepúsculo – dije con una sonrisa.

- Nunca la escuche nombrar – me dijo confundido Mike.

_- Claro que no, idiota_ – pensé para mis adentros.

- Ya llegamos – anuncio Mike y mire por la ventanilla y ahí estaba mi sueño: la casa Cullen…

Mike dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta, baje del auto y me despedi de Mike.

-Gracias, de enserio por todo – dije con una sonrisa.

- De nada – me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que se acerco y senti un roce en mis labios.

Y me quede tildada, parecía mi pc cuando no andaba bien, me quede alli, paralizada no se si por el miedo o confusión, pero algo interrumpió mi estado de coma…un furioso Edward saliendo de la casa.

- ¡Newton! , ¿que crees que haces con mi hermana? – dijo Edward furioso, con los ojos de color negro como la noche….

¿El sabe que dije que yo era su hermana?... ¿porque esta así?... ¿ como se entero de lo que dije?... ¿ piensa matarlo?...

Esto solo significa problemas…

* * *

**Hola: Chiiicas! Como estan?...**

**Les diré antes que pregunten...No saldré con Mike!...porque realmente lo detesto!...ajaja solo quería aclarar esa duda…XD..**

**Bueno…quería agradecer a todas las que se molestaron a leer…por todas las que me dejaron su Review…y por todas las felicitaciones y alertas que recibí!...de enserio, eso es muy importante para mi ya que me alienta a seguir escribiendo… **

**Por cierto chiicas!...yo nombro a una tal Kerly…ella en mi vida real no es mi amiga…es una lectora de mi fanfic como ustedes, que me pidió que la ponga en la historia, así que todas las chicas que quieran que las agregue a mi historia...Díganme!...yo las pongo no tengo ningún problema! ….de enserió...**

**Ahora a contestar Reviews..: **

**KSfanss: Hola graciiias por molestarte a leer, y pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo y graciias por tu apoyo! **

**Gaby Gómez: Hola Gaby….jaja pues mi cabecita siempre es así de alocada!...no, no le haría algo así a Bella….pobresiiita! jajja…con respecto a las actualizaciones avisare por Facebook...No te preocupes ….y gracias por leer! Y por las palabras lindas!...espero que te agrade este capitulo...Espero seguir viendo tus Reviews….besos! **

**Caniqui****: ****Hola!...gracias…aquí tienes el segundo capiitulo…y graciias por leer…realmente agradezco que lean mi histooria…lo aprecio mucho...Espero seguir viéndote! Besos linda **

**Isa: Hola Mother! Graciias por leer mi fanfic…te quiiero muchoo ¡ y graciias por apoyarme en todo! Enn especial con mi fanfic! …espero que sigas leyendo mi histooria…sabes que podes contar conmigo para lo que sea besoos! **

**Karen: Muchas graciias!..es muy amable de tu parte!..espero que sigas siguiendo la historia…te agradezco muchoo…besos vampiiiriicos! **

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096 : Bieenn graciiias! Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por molestarte a dejar tu comentario, realmente lo aprecio mucho! ….:) **

**Manuela Botero: Muchas gracias por los halagoos!...je todas quisiéramos que nos pase!..yo ojala quisiera que sea real...Bueno…yo avisare en Facebook cuando suba un nuevo capituulo **

**Giss: Hola hermaniita swanseana! Graciias por leerlo…realmente eres una personita muy importante para mii! ..Espero que siigas leyendoo...Te quiiero! **

**carol rtp monge: jjaa No te preocupes yo tambien soy compulsiva! Bienvenida a mi mundo XD **

**Gracias por dejar tu comentarioo!...espero seguir viendotte besiitos! **

**Bien chiicas! Espero que les guste….y no se olviden de dejar review ..al menos con un TE LEO …me confooormo! …acepto tomates y si quieren que no siga escribiendo porque soy pesima…diganmenlo ….y las chicas que quieran aparecer en la historia tambien diganmelo...Dejenmen un comentario diciendomelo ….solo necesiito algunos datos suyos como los hobbies para armar su personaje…**

**Graciias por sus reviews y alertas! …los quiero y nos vemoos pronto! Daiana**


	3. Resolviendo el problema

**Crepúsculo a mi manera**

**Sumary:** ¿Donde estoy? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Que hacen ellos Aquí?...Mejor dicho… ¿Que hago yo aquí?... ¡O por Dios!...Vamos…Respira Daiana…solo estas en la Saga Crepúsculo…esto es de los mas normal…pasa todos los días ¿O me equivoco?¿Que pasaría si una fan estaría en la Saga Crepúsculo?... ¿Cambiarían un pocos las cosas?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, ni me pertenecen, ni los lugares y tampoco algunas frases, son de SM…solo la trama es mía, tampoco me beneficio monetariamente…si así fuera…. ¡seria demasiado feliz!...

….y blah…blah…blah…XD…

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Resolviendo el problema**

¿Alguna vez se sintieron que los sucesos pasan sin que estés tu allí?... Me explico pareciera que yo estuviera viendo una película, además todo sucedía en cámara lenta, lo que lo volvía mas desesperante.

Edward parecía una fiera, ojos negros, hombros dilatados y se acercaba a Mike con un paso felino, demasiado peligroso para su seguridad.

De pronto, se escucho un ruido de hojas secas, mire por donde venia este sonido y alcance a ver una silueta grande y ruda, al acercarse me percate que era Emmett. También hubo otro ruido, un gruñido animal que parecía proceder de la profundidad del pecho de Edward.

Mi supuesto hermano se abalanzo hacia el temeroso Mike, que se encontraba con los ojos dilatados y por que le de un ataque de corazón, si la situación no hubiese sido tan tensa, seguro estaría riéndome de la expresión cobarde de Mike; aunque si yo también tendría a un vampiro que deseaba mi sangre hubiese tenido la misma expresión.

Cuando Edward se abalanzo a Mike, justo cuando el vampiro iba a dar el primer golpe, Emmett al darse cuenta de la situación, rápidamente lo detuvo sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros; y le dijo algo , imposible escucharlo con mis oídos, y hizo que Edward se calme un poco.

La escena era ver como un domador tranquilizaba a un león enjaulado, Emmett lo agarraba desde atrás sujetándolo con sus brazos de hierro, pero Edward se debatía desesperadamente, con sus ojos salvajes, de expresión vacía. Luego el domador parecía triunfar sobre la fiera, y poco a poco Edward se calmo formando una expresión inescrutable, mientras tanto Mike se debatía si llamar a la policía o salir corriendo.

Edward hablo con voz tan pacifica y amable que confería a sus palabras un tono extrañamente amenazador.

- No voy a matarte ahora, eso seria algo muy traumante para mi hermana.

- Um – rezongue.

Edward se giro con ligereza para dedicarme una fugaz sonrisa. Conservaba la calma.

- Mañana te preocuparía hermanita – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ok…el mundo se había vuelto loco… ¿Desde cuando Edward me llamaba hermanita?... ¿El me conocía?...Aunque la idea me pareciera demasiado tentadora, esto me parecía algo muy extraño…

- Te romperé la mandíbula si vuelves a besarla – prometió Edward con voz suave, aterciopelada y muy seria.

- Lo siento, Cullen…solo me tente – dijo Mike con una voz quebrada.

- ¡¿Solo me dices que te tentaste? – rugió Edward.

- Vamos, cálmate Edward – dijo Emmett con voz pacifica.

La expresión del vampiro parecía que estaba resolviendo algún problema matemático, que cada día lo mantenía en vela, hasta que reacciono.

- Esta bien, apártate de mi vista rápido Newton, antes que me arrepienta – dijo con voz contenida mi vampiro favorito.

- Adiós – susurro Mike, mientras a una velocidad imposible para mí se dirigió a su automóvil, lo arranco y no lo pudimos ver más en nuestra vista.

Edward a un parecía en estado de: _No te acerques porque muerdo._

Hasta que por fin reacciono, me miro a los ojos con curiosidad y me sonrío.

Por fin, con calma pude contemplar su rostro, y quisiera decir que la descripción que hacia Bella en Crepúsculo, no le hacia para nada justicia. Aturdida por Edward no sabia que decir o que hacer… ¡hasta que por fin reaccione!... ¡quiero una foto con el!...

- Tenemos que hablar contigo, claro, si tú puedes… - me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Ehh? – balbucee, como una persona recién salida de un coma seis.

- Que tengo que hablar contigo – dijo con el tono de 'duuuhh'.

_- Vamos niña tonta, ¡despierta! , se que es mucha emoción para ti pero… ¡estas haciendo el ridículo ante Edward Cullen – _dijo mi conciencia, poniendo un tono de superioridad al 'Cullen'. Y esta vez, y por ultima vez, le agradecí a mi conciencia, ¡ me estaba comportando como una tonta!

- Pues claro, pero….con una condición – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cual? – pregunto desconfiado.

- ¡Quiero una foto contigo! – dije como niña de 5 años malcriada, en una juguetería.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo desconfiado.

- Pues… - busque en mi cabeza alguna respuesta que suene lo menos loca.

_- ¡Vamos cerebrito! Piensa alguna respuesta…siempre te apoye...cuando tu dices no…yo te hago caso, ¡por favor!... ¿puedes hacerlo?... es como en la clase de Historia, que toman alguna evaluación y tu te la rebuscas y mandas 'fruta' y salimos adelante… ¡por favor no me abandones! – hable mentalmente con mi amable cerebro._

Y el cerebro amable y muy compasivo, y debo decir esto ya que me pago, con algunas respuestas para la evaluación de Geografía; me ayudo…

- Pues… ¡porque tienes un original de R. Lauren – dije con una falsa sonrisa mi mentira, nombrado a unas de las mejores marcas de ropa masculina.

- Claro, te llevaras bien con Alice, mi hermana – dijo con amabilidad – pero primero hablemos, y luego tendrás tu foto.

- Esta bien, hablare con ustedes y luego la foto – dije con un puchero en mis labios.

- Ven, entremos a la casa – dijo guiándome junto con Emmett a la mansión Cullen, mientras se reía de mi expresión, y el vampiro oso aun me miraba con desconfianza, que parecía un niño que le había robado hace pocos minutos un dulce.

Caminamos juntos, los tres, hacia la casa, mientras pasábamos los jardines de Esme en un silencio inescrutable. Cuando llegamos no podía aguantar mi emoción y solté un gritito bajo, que hizo que Edward y Emmett se estremecieran.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto, mientras habría la puerta.

- No, nada en absoluto – dije sonrojada.

_- Claro, no sucede nada, solo estas en la mansión de los fabulosos Cullen, el sueño que has tenido desde que leíste los mas maravillosos libros que viste en tu vida, y has soñado con eso cada noche, esto te sucede siempre, es típico que luego de haber leído un libro aparezcas en el, ¿ o me equivoco? – pensé con sarcasmo._

_¡_Rayos! El lee tus pensamientos… ¡piensa en otra cosa, vamos!

_- El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. En prados de hierba fresca me hace reposar, me conduce junto a fuentes tranquilas y repara mis fuerzas…. – _Empecé a repetir en mi cabeza el Salmo 23, texto bíblico.

- ¿Eres cristiana? – pregunto extrañado Edward.

- Eh…si – dije con una falsa sonrisa, escondiendo mis miedos.

Hasta que por fin aprecie la casa Cullen… ¡y que casa!...

_- Bien, la casa no importa ¡ idiota!...miras quienes están… ¡son los Cullen! – _hablo de nuevo mi conciencia.

Y allí se encontraban ellos, perfectos como siempre… y ahora me maldecía ¡por no traer una cámara!

Todos me miraban expectantes por saber que tenia que decir…Ok, no todos, menos Rosalie que fingía que no me había visto entrar y estaba en el sillón limándose las uñas.

Y este era el momento que yo más odiaba, cuando todos te miraban, nunca me había molestado la atención de las personas, es mas lo adoraba, pero en este momento no; quería escapar … ¿ pero que posibilidad tenia de correr?...era pésima , me tropezaría, me haría una herida y mi madre me castigaría por golpearme…además , me olvide de un detalle insignificante, los Cullen me atraparían en un segundo…así que eso remonta en las estadísticas a una posibilidad de… 1% que yo ganara.

Y ellos aun esperaban alguna palabra de mi… _¡Chan….Chan…Chan!_

- ¿Tienen alguna cámara? – balbucee – ¿o alguna foto de ustedes en donde salgan extremadamente sexys para que me firmen?

Ellos me miraron a los ojos, extrañados… ¿Qué dije?... ¿Acaso no existían las cámaras aquí?... Genial…los vampiros millonarios que estafan a la Aduana ¡no tenían una insignificante cámara!

Pero de pronto, sentí mareos y algunas nauseas….

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Hola: Chiiicas! Como estan?...**

**Les diré antes que pregunten... ¡no Mori!... ¡ ni tampoco volví a mi mundo!... ¿ Les gusto el capitulo?...lo se, fue corto, pero no tenia mucho tiempo, prometo que el que viene Serra mas largo! **

**Bueno…quería agradecer a todas las que se molestaron a leer…por todas las que me dejaron su Review…y por todas las felicitaciones y alertas que recibí!...de enserio, eso es muy importante para mi ya que me alienta a seguir escribiendo… **

**Por cierto chiicas!...algunas chicas me pidieron que las nombre en el fanfic… porfa dejen en los reviews sus hobbies, o algo que tengan por costumbre para saber como armar su personaje….**

**Ahora a contestar Reviews..: **

**Maricoles: Hola graciiias por molestarte a leer, y pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo y graciias por tu apoyo, y realmente no tengo un día fijo para subir capítulos, y yo no es cuando me llegue la inspiración jeje…por que ya se como va ir la historia…lo que sucede es que depende los deberes que den en la escuela o situaciones personales que me están pasando… pero prometo actualizar pronto y seguro que en cada semana subiré dos capítulos…besoos!**

**Omar: Hola Omar, graciias hermanito por leer…prometo paasarme por tu blog, y leer algunos de tus fanfics, quiero leer ese que tu eres el esposo de Alice! ….bueno graciias por molestarte y dejarme un review…espero que me sigas leyendo…y te quiero!...por cierto…tienes razón…yo leí muchos fanfic que no nombran mucho a los Newton's y por eso los quise integrar un poco jejje Besiiitos! **

**Yareeeth: Hola!...gracias…aquí tienes otro capiitulo…y graciias por leer…realmente agradezco que lean mi histooria…lo aprecio mucho...Espero seguir viéndote! Y no escribir para mi es una pasatiempo, pero graciias por leer tu!...**

**Katherine stewart de grigory: Hola Graciias por leer mi fanfic…!Tranquila a mi me pasa lo mismo, no me gusta que tarden mucho en actualizar, pero eh tenido algunos imprevistos y por eso me tarde, pero prometo que el otro no tardare tanto y va a ser mas largo , ya que este me pareció que es un poco cortito jejje ! …espero que sigas leyendo mi histooria… besoos! **

**Fabiana3: Muchas graciias!..Es muy amable de tu parte! ...espero que sigas siguiendo la historia…te agradezco muchoo…y te quiero decir que para ponerte en mi fanfic tengo que saber cosas sobre ti, por ejemplo algún hobbie, porfii pon eso en tu review así armo tu personaje **

**saffuran: graciiias! Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por molestarte a dejar tu comentario, realmente lo aprecio mucho! ….:) **

**Bella Diggory Cullen: Muchas gracias por los halagoos!... pues si realmente va a ser muy difícil explicar toda la historia…y un poco alocada…y con una chispa de humoor jejje…bueno te enteraras en el próximo capiitulo! …y graciias por tus recomendaciones…realmente lo aprecio! **

**Carol Rtp Monge: Hola ! Graciias por leerlo…jeje al parecer se contuvo y no lo mato!...pero en los otros capítulos le hará algunas maldades...Ya veras ;)…. jajja … si quieres que te agregue en el fic porfii pon en un review…datos sobre ti..como tus hobbies…o alguna curiosidad que me quiieras contar…espero seguir leyendo y tus comentarios!...gracias por leer! Besiiitos **

**Gabymuse : Graciias por tus palabras!...y ya veras lo que pasa con Edward y Bella…y si ayudo un poquiito en su relación ;)**

**tamy03: Graciias por leer!...je si lo seguiré! :=) y graciias por molestarte a dejar tu review…espero seguir viendoote , nos vemoos en el siguiente capiitulo! **

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Claro te nombrare!...serás alguna amiga cercana de ellos…algo así como los Denali….te agrada?...solo déjame algunos datos tuyos como tus hobbiies….y graciias por tus palabras! Nooos vemos **

**andy quiroga : Hola! …te explico…en realidad yo no soy verdaderamente su hermana, ya que si no tendría mas de un siglo de vida, y dudo mucho que este viva XD…Y también Mike realmente me da un beso! Jajja si… avisare por Face….graciias por leer y molestarte a comentar…! **

**MeelSwan-Black: Graciiiias por leer!...realmente no vi el otro fic….y me preocupa mucho...Por favor…me pasarías en un review el link para poder verlo…si?...graciiias por tus halagos y molestarte en comentar y decirme lo del plagiio besoooss! **

**Bien chiicas! Espero que les guste….y no se olviden de dejar review ..al menos con un TE LEO…me confooormo! …acepto tomates y si quieren que no siga escribiendo porque soy pésima…diganmenlo….y las chicas que quieran aparecer en la historia también diganmelo...Dejenmen un comentario diciéndomelo….solo necesiito algunos datos suyos como los hobbies para armar su personaje…**

**Prometo que el próximo Capitulo va a ser mas largo! ….que pasara? **

**Graciias por sus reviews y alertas! …los quiero y nos vemoos pronto! Daiana**


	4. Conociendo a los Cullen's

**Crepúsculo a mi manera**

**Sumary:** ¿Donde estoy? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Que hacen ellos Aquí?...Mejor dicho… ¿Que hago yo aquí?... ¡O por Dios!...Vamos…Respira Daiana…solo estas en la Saga Crepúsculo…esto es de los mas normal…pasa todos los días ¿O me equivoco?¿Que pasaría si una fan estaría en la Saga Crepúsculo?... ¿Cambiarían un pocos las cosas?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, ni me pertenecen, ni los lugares y tampoco algunas frases, son de SM…solo la trama es mía, tampoco me beneficio monetariamente…si así fuera…. ¡seria demasiado feliz!...

….y blah…blah…blah…XD…

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Conociendo a los Cullen  
**

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva.

Me intente levantar, me dolía todo el cuerpo….

¿En donde estaba?... Ok, tengo miedo.

_- Genial, mama nos va matar…. ¿En donde estamos? … seguro, que estamos en la casa de algún pedófilo…no aceptes dulces de extraños…tampoco los hables Daiana,…no digas datos tuyos – dijo mi conciencia aumentando mas mi temor._

_- Gracias conciencia, eso me tranquilizo mucho…ahora solo tengo un miedo de 100%…- le dije sarcásticamente a mi conciencia._

_- Ok, yo solo te decía, al menos yo tengo sentido de supervivencia.- dijo mi conciencia burlándose de mi._

_- ¿Que dices?...tu siempre me haces poner mas mal de lo que estoy…además yo voy a los Scout – dije con un tono de superioridad. _

_- Y… ¿y tu que piensas que donde estoy yo?... ¡¿jugando ajedrez?!...- dijo mi conciencia en un tono furioso- Yo también voy idiota, no nos podemos separar – dijo mi conciencia mofándose._

_- ¡bien! ¡Te doy la razón!... – le conteste furiosa- ¿pero donde estas tu, cuando realmente te necesito? Si tanto vas a los Scout, y sabes tanto… ¿Donde estas cuando me toman una evaluación sobre especialidades que hacemos en los Scout? – la acuse. _

_- pues…yo…eh…estoy…en… - tartamudeó._

_- Vamos, haber….ya que eres tan lista… ¿en donde estas? – dije apresurándola. _

_- ehhh…yo…si….ehh…estoy…en – se rascaba la cabeza mi conciencia, claro que metafóricamente, ya que ella es la cabeza…Ok, eso sonó un poco loco, pero ustedes me entienden… _

_- ¿Quienes te entienden? – dijo mi conciencia, cambiando de tema intencionalmente._

_- Mi público imaginario – dije como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo._

_- eh…explícame eso – dijo mi conciencia expectante._

_- pues…no se muy bien… como explicarlo….a veces yo finjo tener un público imaginario, por ejemplo cuando me sucede algo tierno, me imagino que muchas personas dicen: auuuww! ._

_- Ok, suena muy demente, pero viniendo de ti, no me sorprende – me explico mi conciencia como para un chico de 6 años…ok, no 3 años..._

_- ¡Muchas gracias conciencia, eso me halaga! – dije sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos._

_Y espere la respuesta de mi conciencia…pero no llego…_

_- ¿conciencia?... ¿Donde estas? – hable mentalmente a…la nada..._

_Y nada…o nadie (no se muy bien que especie es mi conciencia), me respondió…_

- ¡vamos conciencia!, no te enfades, es solo un broma – dije asustada levantando las manos.

- ¿Niña ¿Estas bien? … ¿con quien hablas? - dijo Alice entrando en la habitación… Esperen… ¡Alice!

¡O por favor! ¡Es ella! … ¡y me esta hablando a mi! … ¿pero que hace ella aquí?...Oh, bien, comprendí…talvez estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico y las medicinas que me aplican están dañando demasiado mi mente y por eso me creo alucinaciones e imágenes, en donde no las hay….

Pero de pronto, vinieron muchas imágenes a mi cabeza, como unas diapositivas antiguas en donde pasaban demasiado rápido para captarlas tan fácilmente… pero, pude recordarlo todo…

¡Genial, estaba en Forks! ¡Y no me había vuelto loca! , pero mi estado mental ahora, era lo menos en lo cual pensar, lo mejor era… ¡Alice! ¡Estaba aquí!

- ehh…claro…si estoy bien… no, no hablaba con nadie – dije con una emoción contenida.

- ¡nos alegramos mucho que estés bien! …al menos físicamente, ya que mentalmente… pues…- dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona, mientras chasqueaba la lengua falsamente - ¿De enserio?... ¿una pelea con tu conciencia? – dijo mofándose.

- si, ¿tienes algún problema, leoncito? – dije ofendida con el ceño fruncido, mientras decía su apodo burlonamente.

Edward si pudiera ruborizarse ya estaría rojo como un tomate, mientras que Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme tenían en sus rostros una expresión de no comprender nada; Rosalie estaba en la ventana fingiendo no escuchar nada, como siempre. Alice escondía una sonrisa en sus labios.

_- Seguro, vio en una visión a Edward y Bella en el prado_ – pensé sobre la sonrisa anterior de Alice, que decía: "estoy enterada de todo", a lo que Edward me asintió con la cabeza y a la vez con un sentimiento de duda y desconfianza. ¿Porque duda y desconfianza? Oh, entendí, se lo de el y Bella… y que Alice ve el futuro…

- ¿y bien sientes algún mareo? … ¿como te sientes? - dijo Carlisle con su voz de medico.

- pues… no, estoy demasiado… ¿normal?...quiero decir, no siento nada – dije explicando nerviosamente, a causa de tener a Carlisle a una distancia poco saludable para cualquier chica fanática de Twilight.

- Ok, pero toma esta pastilla… cada 6 horas, tienes que tomar una – me explico el doctor, mientras me extendía una de color azul, mientras Alice me entregaba un vaso de agua. Tome el vaso y trague la pastilla rápidamente.

- ¿Que fue lo que me sucedió? – pregunte curiosa, mientras le entregaba al vaso a Alice y le decía un 'gracias' silencioso, que por supuesto, ella lo escucho a un volumen normal.

- Te desmayaste – me explico Carlisle, como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo… - ¿has sufrido algún tipo de situación que ponga tu ánimo un tanto nervioso?

- _Claro, solo me encontré con ustedes, unos vampiros que en realidad son buenos y ayudan a la gente….y que son de un libro…. Sip, realmente eso no me pone nerviosa, me pasa siempre – pensé sarcásticamente._

Edward abrió muy grandes los ojos y me miro como si fuera que estaba Brad Pitt detrás de mí, claro si el fuera una chica.

Tal cosa, no era muy extraño, no me sorprendería que Brad Pitt estuviera detrás mío..., ya que me encontraba con Edward Cullen frente mió, y bueno, es interpretado por Robert Pattinson….que ahora que lo pienso, prefiero mil veces a Edward Cullen que Robert, aunque con Jasper prefiero Jackson Rathbone, aunque tenga un apellido imposible de pronunciar.

Y Edward me miraba ahora como… ¡esta loca que esta pensando!

¡Rayos! El esta leyendo mis pensamientos… ¡vamos! Piensa en otra cosa….

_¿quien es Robert Pattinson y_ _Jackson Rathbone?... no los conozco, que nombres tan raros…._

_- __Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena,_ _que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena; dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, eeeh Macarena... aaahe! - _empecé a cantar mentalmente.

Genial, ahora Edward piensa que soy una idiota.

- ¿hola?... – me dijo Alice moviendo agitadamente su mano frente a mis ojos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, solo estaba pensando – dije con una sonrisa, mientras me ruborizaba.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo, niña – me dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, en la cual yo me encontraba recostada. Supuse que era solo para demostrarse mas humano frente a mí, ya que al ser vampiro, no se encuentran cansados al estar mucho tiempo en una misma posición

- Nos enteramos que estuviste diciendo que eras la hermana biológica de Edward…- me explico Carlisle, supuse que ese 'nos enteramos' era porque Alice lo vio en una de sus visiones – Y queremos saber porque razón has dicho eso, ya que es imposible porque Edward era hijo único.

_- Por supuesto que seria imposible ya que si Edward tuviera una hermana estaría ya hecha cenizas, en realidad creo que ni las cenizas existirían, porque el ya tiene mas de un siglo de vida… _- hice mis cavilaciones mentalmente.

Edward abrió muy grandes los ojos, y se acerco más a mí.

- ¿Que has dicho? – dijo mi vampiro favorito, aun en estado de shock.

- Nosotros no escuchamos nada, hermano – dijo Emmett confundido.

- eh… bien hora de la verdad… - dije demasiado dramáticamente.

- ¿Que verdad? – dijo una voz, que no reconocí de quien era.

- Se lo que son… - dije esperando nerviosamente las respuestas que vendrían.

- No, sabemos a lo que te refieres – hablo Rosalie por primera vez, su voz realmente parecía un coro celestial…que se fundía con las demás…

_- ¡Que importa la voz! … tu publico imaginario quiere seguir sabiendo lo demás… - _dijo mi conciencia, apurá había vuelto y me sentía contenta por ahora, no era momento de reconciliarme con mi conciencia…

- No intenten mentir – dije mirando a Rosalie primero, ya que ella fue la que hablo, y luego mire a los demás – se que son vampiros… - dije con un tono de _chan, chan, chan…_

_- _¿Estas loca?...los vampiros no existen, ves demasiadas películas – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Oh, vamos!... no hace falta que digan todo eso – dije con un tono de aburrimiento… - nos podemos saltear esa parte….aunque en realidad, si veo demasiadas películas, en especial de vampiros…pero eso no viene al caso…

- Digamos que hipotéticamente lo somos – dijo Edward finalmente, despertando de su estado de vegetamiento – claro que es totalmente una locura…

- Claro, entiendo hipotéticamente…-dije rodando los ojos…

- Hipotéticamente, aclaramos – dijo Edward de nuevo - ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Pues… no se muy bien por donde empezar… - dije nerviosamente mientras que de mi mente salía humo, metafóricamente.

- Por el principio…- dijo Emmett como si fuera que me explico algún teorema de matemáticas…

- No lo sabía… gracias por decírmelo Sherlock Holmes – dije sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

- Pues no fue nada, mi querida Watson – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, a lo que estalle con una carcajada fuerte.

- Emmett déjate de juegos por favor – dijo Rosalie furiosa – no hables con la sospechosa… - dijo mientras se lo llevaba junto a ella.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna sospechosa!… - dije enojada.

- claro, que si niña tonta, nos vienes y nos acusas...- dijo Rosalie mientras me señalaba con un dedo.

- Rose, cálmate, por favor – dijo Edward amenazante.

Rosalie vio con fuego en sus ojos a Edward y luego se encamino hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y se me quedo mirando furtivamente, mientras que yo le hacia frente…

No le tenia miedo a Rosalie, en realidad si, pero sabia que si ella me quisiera matar los demás antes la iban a detener… o al menos eso esperaba…

Además, no me sorprendía su actitud ya que ella siempre fue así, a veces pienso que si yo fuera Bella, con todas las actitudes que ella tuvo, ya la hubiese matado a Rosalie. Bueno, en realidad, eso es lo que quiero creer yo, ya que seria imposible matarla porque tiene una fuerza sobrenatural, unos fascinantes sentidos, y demás cosas que por supuesto, yo no tengo. Pero, aunque diga esto, siempre me gusto su personaje… no se muy bien porque, pero me agrado….

Bien, ya que mi abogado defensor estuvo a mi favor, continuare con la explicación… - dije con sarcasmo, refiriéndome a Edward - ¿En que parte estábamos?

- Si…hipotéticamente fuéramos vampiros… ¿Como lo sabrías? – me dijo Edward curioso.

- En primer lugar… ¡me canse del hipotéticamente! – dije rodando los ojos… a lo que Alice estallo en una carcajada y Rosalie la miro como una loca.

- ¡Alice! …. – amenazo Rosalie, a lo que Alice solo por calmarla, no por temor a ella, se callo - ¡Vamos niña! … ¿tardaras mucho en contar lo que sucede? … no tengo todo el tiempo – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- En primer lugar…- señale con mi dedo – no me hables así… segundo: "yo señorita me llevo el mundo por delante"- dije refiriéndome a Rosalie - …si yo quiero, no digo nada – la amenace con fuego en los ojos – y por tercer lugar…tu si tienes todo el tiempo, ¡porque puedes esperar toda una eternidad! - dije exclamando, el asunto era que ella si podía esperar toda la eternidad, pero yo no…

- ¿Como sabes que es eterna? – Dijo asombrado Emmett, al igual que todos los demás – digo… eh…eh…si ella fuera eterna…. – balbuceo.

- ¡Que importa como lo sabe! … ¿acaso no escuchaste como me hablo? – rugió Rosalie.

- Hija, por favor cálmate, dejemos que la chica siga con su relato – intervino Carlisle pacíficamente, a lo que Rosalie se calmo, que supuse que fue porque Jasper habría utilizado su don en ella.

- ¿Puedo seguir? – dije rodando los ojos, era un _deja vu_ de hace 2 minutos…

- Si, continua cariño….- me contesto amablemente Esme, a lo que todos asintieron ansiosos por seguir escuchando mi relato.

- Pues… no se muy bien por donde comenzar… creo que fue ayer, ya que no se muy bien cuantos días pasaron – dijo haciendo memoria, pero recordaba todo muy borroso…

- no te esfuerces…. podría hacerte mal – dijo amablemente Edward, a lo que yo solo asentí nerviosa.

- Bien… estaba yo leyendo mi libro preferido – explique con una sonrisa.

- ¿Como se llama? – me interrumpió Emmett con una sonrisa de un niño a quien le están cotando su cuento favorito, lo que me sorprendió ya que creía que Emmett no leía muchos libros, bueno…en realidad eran sospechas mías o solo por leer tantos _Fanfictions, _que mostraban a un Emmett divertido , que yo obviamente amaba.

Cuando me di cuenta que todos seguían esperando mi respuesta y yo todavía en mis pensamientos, callada me ruborice y conteste…

- Eclipse – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿De que trata? ¿Desde cuando lo lees? – siguió Emmett aun mas ansioso, creo que solo le faltaba dar saltitos como Alice.

- Hijo, no seas mal educado, y deja que la chica prosiga con su relato – le regaño Esme a su hijo, Emmett.

- Esta bien… - dijo Emmett con un puchero – sigue.

- Como dije, estaba leyendo el libro Eclipse, y ahora responderé a tu pregunta Emmett – dijo mirando a Emmett con una sonrisa.

- ¡bien! – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa juguetona.

- El libro Eclipse trata sobre ustedes – dije con una sonrisa, restándole importancia, pero todos estaban en estado de shock, por lo que proseguí por su seguridad, mental y físicamente también – en especial de Edward…

- ¿sobre Edward? – dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca - ¡que extraño!

- ¿Que tiene de extraño que el libro se trate sobre mi? - dijo Edward con una mueca.

- Pues…es que el libro tiene que ser entretenido…y si estas tu va a ser todo lo contrario, será muy aburrido – dijo Emmett en tono de burla, alargando la 'u' de 'muy'.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que será aburrido? – dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

- Solo, lo se hermano – dijo en un tono de "espiritualidad". A lo que Edward rugió un tanto con furia y también juguetonamente.

- Piensas demasiado para ser una humana, además sacas conclusiones demasiadas rápidas – dijo Edward especulando mis actitudes….o mente.

- Eso no viene al caso – dijo Rosalie, la "chica superiora", otra vez interrumpiendo la conversación con su orgullo – Que mas da, ¡eso no importa!

- Rosalie, ¡por favor!– la reprendió Carlisle a lo que esto me subió mi autoestima y la mire con superioridad y burla.

- Prosigue, querida – me dijo Esme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿En donde estaba? ... – dije recordando y proseguí – Estaba en mi casa leyendo Eclipse, que bueno….se trata sobre ustedes, en especial de Edward y…

- ¿ Y de quien? – dijo Emmett ansioso y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – lo siento, interrumpí, prosigue…

- bien, se trata de Edward y…Bella – dije al fin, a los que todos asintieron, y por lo cual proseguí, ya que no mostraron ningún síntoma de no haber captado lo que había dicho. – y bueno, se todo sobre ustedes, su pasado, presente, y futuro – dije en un tono de "El Señor de los Anillos"…

- ¡Genial! ¿Como me veré en 20 años? – dije un muy nervioso Emmett.

- pues…igual de cómo te ves ahora… eres un vampiro, seguirás igual por toda tu eternidad – dije divertida

- oh, claro, entiendo…- dijo Emmett aun pensando.

- ¿Como sabemos que lo que dices es cierto? – dijo Jasper, con la voz contenida, supongo que seria por el aroma de mi sangre, ya que es una gran tentación para el.

- Pues no lo se…solo les digo que todo lo que dije es cierto – dije sinceramente, lo que menos quería era dañarlos, ya que ellos representaban mucho en mi vida.

- te haremos preguntas sobre nosotros – dijo Jasper, al fin, todavía pensando.

- Oh, bien – dije con una sonrisa…

- Empecemos…- dijo Carlisle, alentando a su esposa e hijos - ¿Quien hará la primera pregunta?

- Yo lo hare – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual trague saliva dramáticamente – pues… ¿Cual es mi apellido real?

- Hale – dije rápidamente, soltando un suspiro al ser la pregunta tan fácil.

- has respondido bien – dijo Rosalie sorprendida, a lo que yo le di una tímida sonrisa.

Me sentía como en uno de esos programas, en donde el concursante iba respondiendo distintas preguntas sobre diferentes temas, lo cual cada pregunta aumentaba el dinero que ganaba.

- Me toca a mi – dijo Alice saltando y caminando hacia a mi – dime… ¿Que hice la semana pasada?

- Alice… el libro no esta por fechas…- explique con una sonrisa en mis labios – además, no se muy bien en que parte están del libro…

- Oh, entonces… ¿como podemos averiguarlo? – dijo Edward pensante…

- Cuéntame, Edward, que has hecho estas ultimas semanas – dije con una sonrisa grande.

- Pues… estuve componiendo música en mi piano, y pase mucho tiempo con Bella – dijo Edward en un tono demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto… ósea, yo era cursi, pero no tanto…

- Ok, eso no me aclaro mucho, ya que haces siempre eso – dijo un poco divertida – dime algo en especifico…además no se muy bien en que libro estamos, si en Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse o Amanecer. Pero, lo mas lógico seria que estuviéramos en Eclipse, ya que cuando estaba en mi mundo o vida paralela, o vida normal, o lo que sea….- dije un poco confundida – o mi mundo en el cual los seres sobrenaturales no existen , yo estaba en mi habitación leyendo Eclipse, por lo cual lo mas razonable seria que estemos en ese.

- Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer… los libros es sobre nosotros, de vampiros, o… ¿es de astrología? – dijo Emmett mofándose.

- ¡No te atrevas a criticar los nombres! – le dije amenazante.

- Lo siento, niña…pero era solo una broma – me dijo Emmett disculpándose.

- Ok, acepto tu disculpa... Edward, vamos, dime algo en especifico que hayas hecho estas ultimas semanas – le dije a mi vampiro favorito, con una sonrisa.

- Pues, no hice mucho, ya que con Bella fuimos de viaje a Phoenix , a visitar a la madre de ella …

- Oh, entendí… - exclame, comprendiendo todo – Estamos en Eclipsé en donde se van a Phoenix a visitar a Renne, pero tu en realidad quieres sacar a Bella por la visión de Alice…

- Ok, realmente, pudimos comprobar de lo que dices es verdad – dijo Jasper brindándome una sonrisa, a la cual le respondí, igual que el.

- Entonces, vamos dime que hice las ultimas semanas – dijo Alice emocionada, dando saltitos, al igual que una bailarina.

- Pues estabas planeando una fiesta de graduación para Bella - dije con una sonrisa grande, orgullosa por mi respuesta.

- ¡Asombroso! – dijo divertida, de nuevo, dando saltitos - ¡es verdad!

- Entonces, sabes todo sobre nosotros… - dijo Carlisle analizando la situación – somos personajes de un libro… - dijo un tanto melancólico

- Lo siento – dije en un susurro – pero si los anima, son los mejores personajes que eh visto en mi vida…además ustedes no son 'monstruos' como dicen, son … 'vampiritos buenos' – dije con una risa escapándose entre mis labios.

- ¿Vampiritos buenos? ¿que es eso? – dijo muy divertido Emmett – al menos podrías inventar otro nombre más original, ¿no lo crees?

- Bueno, lo siento, discúlpame por no ser tan superior como tu – dije sarcásticamente, mientras que en mis labios se asomaba una sonrisa.

- Entonces…- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido – mi historia con Bella , ¿esta narrada en libros? ¿todo?

- Pues si… - dije casualmente. ¿que palabra de 'hay libros de ustedes', no entendía?

- ¡es genial! – dijo Alice dando saltitos, a lo que todos la miraron 'rarito' – acaso ¿no lo entienden?, ¡somos famosos! –dijo saltando en la cama, en la cual me encontraba recostada.

- Alice, ¡por favor! – dijo Edward escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Oh si, Edward, tu eres muy famoso –dije con una sonrisa – digamos, esta el Team Edward, y el Team Jacob… -dije emocionada. Ok, ya estaba como Alice, creo que al leer tanto los libros y ver las películas, me estaba afectando, gravemente.

- ¿Team Edward y Team Jacob? – pregunto mi vampiro favorito, confundido.

- Oh, si, digamos… ¿Cómo explicarlo? – dije pensativa – las fans nos dividimos en dos grupos, las Team Edward que quieren que Bella se quede contigo y luego el Team Jacob, que quieren que Bella se quede con Jacob.

- No me agrada el Team Jacob…- dijo Edward conteniendo su ira.

- Cálmate hermano – dijo Jasper, en un susurro, seguro usando su don en el.

Luego que Edward se pudo tranquilizar, me miro a los ojos, desconfiando. A lo que yo le di una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿y tu que Team eres? – inquirió , mirándome firmemente

- Pues, obvio que el tuyo – dije con una risa, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa.

- Entonces…- interrumpió la escena Carlisle – ¿como pudo haber pasado? , ¿como es que estas aquí? – dijo analizando la situación.

- Pues magia… - dije casualmente, con una sonrisa.

- La magia no existe – dije Emmett mofándose.

- Genial, hablo el vampiro que brilla – dije irónicamente - ¿si no es por la magia, porque entonces eres vampiro? – le pregunte.

- Pues… - pensaba Emmett - bueno… lo acepto talvez si exista – dijo admitiendo su derrota con una sonrisa.

- Lo ves, ¿como explicas que yo este aquí? – dije con una sonrisa, pero luego recordé…-No es que me desagrade estar con ustedes, y realmente quisiera vivir por toda la eternidad aquí, pero en algún momento tendré que volver a 'mi mundo' , ¿ no lo creen?

- Gracias Daiana – dijo Carlisle mirándome amorosamente – si, tendremos que averiguar como pudo pasar esto y como podrás volver a tu mundo … - dijo a un pensando

- Mama ¿nos la podemos quedar?- dijeron rápidamente Emmett y Alice , dando una sonrisa a Esme.

- ¡Hijos! – dijo Esme levantando un poco la voz, a lo que los dos la miraron con temor – No es una mascota – los reprendió y luego me miro y me dio una sonrisa amable – Sabes, discúlpalos… mientras averiguamos de ti , podrías quedarte aquí, con nosotros, bueno…solo si tu quieres.

Bien, en este momento realmente esperaba las cámaras, y que me digan que estaba participando de un programa televisivo. Dentro de mi , mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente como las alas de un colibrí.

- Claro, ¡me encantaría! - dije dando saltitos, a lo que Alice se me sumo y las dos empezamos a saltar juntas sobre la cama.

- Pues, entonces… - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – tendrás que fingir que eres la hermana biológica de Edward, como ya dijiste, mientras tanto te anotaremos en el Instituto , así no pierdes clases …

- Ok, ¡genial! –exclame risueña - ¡hermano! – y le di un abrazo a mi vampiro favorito a lo que el lo correspondía, junto con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, si eres una Cullen… ¿sabes que significa no? – dije Alice emocionada.

- No, ¿que significa? – pregunte confundida. ¿Que me harían beber sangre?...por que era asqueroso, pero todo sea por estar con ellos…

- ¡Que necesitas ropa para ir al Instituto! – dijo despeinando mi cabellera – Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para ir de compras? – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, me sacaba de la habitación y bajábamos por las escaleras, todo esto a una velocidad vampirica.

- ¡Para Alice, Para! – exclamaba.

- ¡Bienvenida a la familia, Daiana! – escuche a Edward gritarme desde arriba, mientras se escuchaba su risa, que luego se sumaron a la de todos los Cullen.

* * *

**Holaaa! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdon….por tardar tanto en actualizar…. Pero me pasaron muchas cosas, tuve algunos problemas de salud, además de que estoy la mañana y tarde en la escuela, y no tengo tiempo….**

**Además de que estoy un tratamiento medico, que roba gran parte de mi tiempo, y hoy como no tuve clases, subi el capiii**

**Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, y prometo no ausentarme más….**

**Tal ves, ya no quieran leer mi fanfic, porque me tarde tanto, asi que si es asi háganmelo saber en un Review….y si quieren que siga actualizando tambien dejen uno XD , y si piensan que soy pésima escribiendo y no tendría q hacerlo jamás me avisan**

**Poorfiiis! …prometo no ausentarme jamás!**

**Espero, que el capitulo les guste, y este es un poco mas extenso…que vendra en el siguiente?...les aviso que habrá peleas con Rosalie, y tal ves aparezcan los Denali, ¿Bella celosa de Tanya?...todo esto en los próximo caps!...asi que si quieren seguir mi historia solo suscríbanse y listo!...**

**En el próximo cap, contestare sus reviews! …. Porfiiis dejen un Review, que es mi unica paga, y no conntraen ninguna enfermedad si lo envían XD**

**Por cierto, gracias a todas las que se molestan en dejar un Review, o leer esto, ya que hay muchas personas que no lo leen….Gracias y mil gracias por apoyarme dejar su comentario y agregarme en favoritos…en especial gracias a Kerly que hoy es su cumpleaños!...muy feliz cumple! Que Dios te bendiga!, y gracias por apoyarme en mi fanfic y en todo. Te quiero!**

**Bueno, ya saben, si quieren que las ponga en un cap, díganme y dejen alguna info de ustedes….besiitooos vampiriiicos..**

**PDTA: no me agrado mucho como me quedo este capitulo, porque no me parece tan humoristico...pero buenop...  
**

**Daiana**


End file.
